


Marvel G/T works

by NightmareJasmine



Series: G/T Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Borrower!May, Borrower!Peter, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Reader Insert, one shots, probably 2 shots, prompts frm Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Every ask from Tumblr involving G/T marvel





	1. Reader and Nick Fury

11\. “Stop manhandling me. I can get there on my own.”  
Hehe hehehe hehehehehaha!  
========

You kick at giant fingers reaching towards you, the eye patch wearing man had mirth in his eye. You scowled as he still wrapped his fingers around you and brought you to his face.

He had just assigned you to spy on Tony Stark to be sure that the stubborn man was okay, but Fury was slowing you down.

After getting you back on his desk, he held his hands away, “I was trying to help you out.”

“Fury, I will literally mow you down for getting in my way and nobody will ever know!” You point to his face as he finally broke his stoic face into an amused grin.

You almost never see him smiled, except when he’s having a private meeting with you. The older man leaned over his desk, causing you to be eclipsed in his shadow. By now you knew he would never hurt you intentionally, but you still stiffened.

“Relax Y/N, I know you’re excited about your first solo mission, but how are you getting there?” 

You chuckled, “On the third level is some tech going to his lab, I can hide in there.”

To most, Nick Fury was cold, strong willed, and had it all together. Though you knew better, he was a worrywart, kind, dad friend.

His smile grew gentle, “Well Agent L/N, I need you to be careful and not get caught. I…want you back to me in one piece kid.”

You gave a mock salute before jumping onto his clothes and sliding to the floor, “No disrespect sir? But I had a pretty damn good teacher. Funny, you look like him.”

This was the last time you saw Nick J. Fury.


	2. Borrower!May and Hulk

Today was not a good day for May, and she has a tolerance level of a thousand and some.

She was fine with Peter hanging out with giant bumbling Superheroes (and begrudgingly scientists), she was okay with him learning more science.

She was still iffy about chemicals and him having a weaponized spider-like suit, but right now she regrets not asking for one herself.

The tower was being attacked and unfortunately she couldn't get to the walls, especially with them smoking and exploding the way they are.

She knew that Peter was safe with Stark, so all she really had to worry about was not getting caught and hiding.

She was currently running passed all the stomping feet of giant Hydra agents, finally getting to one of the lounges in the building.

Though she couldn't catch her breath yet, "I thought I saw someting in here."

========

Peter blinded many agents as Tony used his blasters to knock them back, on soldier managed to grab him and was eventually knocked back himself.

"Kid!" A shadow loomed over the shaking teen, "Kid can you here me? Are you okay?"

A hand grabbed hold of him and Peter began to panic, "N-No!"

"Shit, Peter stop squirming, I have to get you inside my suit." Tony tried not to hurt the teen as he struggled harder. He felt like a huge asshole right now, but he had to get the kid to calm down in the midst of battle.

"Tony!" Biting his lip, Tony opened his mask and turned around to see Steve.

"Cap, I need to see if he's hurt...he won't calm down! Where's May? Maybe she-"

"According to Friday, some Hydra agents went after her, but that's not the worse of it." Tony examined Steve in shock as he continued, "Hulk is out."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Zhere it is, we haven't seen you're kind in a long time." A shadow loomed over the tiny woman and for the first time since being caught by the Avengers, she felt fear.

She backed away as a hand descended upon her, she stared as it came closer, not willing to give the satisfaction to her captors.

Then everything went into a blur, the wall exploded and one of the agents got thrown backwards. May felt the ground tremble below her as resounding footfalls shook her very being.

A loud growl caused her to look up, the agent that was trying to grab her was suspended up into the air. An extremely loud roar caused her to cover her ears, "Don't touch Hulk's May!"

A gush of wind later and both agents were through the wall, that's when she noticed a wall of green coming for her.

May was tense, Bruce had often felt uncomfortable with either borrower meeting "The Other Guy". Hulk was a bit nervous about meeting them too, according to Bruce, Hulk knew how tiny and smashable they were.

Hulk watched the tiny woman breathe in and out, he didn't want to hurt her but she was just so puny compared to him. Even to Dr. Banner, and Hulk agreed that he would SMASH anyone who would hurt May and Peter.

So Hulk held out his hand, wincing slightly how thick his fingers were. Gunshots echoed through the halls reminded him that May needed to get to Puny Stark, safe rooms built into all his suits in case May and Peter needed safety.

He stopped himself from flinching from the lightest he ever felt, May was shakingly climbing his fingers and Hulk slowly (as Slowly as a pumped gamma beast can) brought her close to his face to examine her.

She looked so fragile in his large hands, even more so at his feet. Though something hitting his face (and slightly stinging) caught his attention and he let out a protective growl.

An Hydra Agent was shooting at him! Any of the bullets could really hurt May! Another look to May, Hulk used his other hand to poke a bit.

"Hulk needs SMASH puny Hydra, Aunt May hold on to Hulk's hair. Tightly. Hulk need to run May to Stark." Hulk beamed as May nodded but frowned ad another bullet hit him.

With a growl he curled his hand around May and punched the Agent so hard he went through the building.

Hulk, true to his word, moved May to his head and took off to find Tony. He punished all the agents in his way before reaching Stark and letting him take May from his head. He didn't want to hurt her after all.

Though after hearing Tony explaining what happen to Peter may or may not have caused a blood rage.

========

May shimmied down to the safe room in Stark's suit and rammed herself into Peter, who was have a mental breakdown with every rumble from Tony moving.

Her nephew clung to May like a lifeline, "It's okay Peter, it's just Tony, shhh. You're okay, nobody will hurt us."

It took an hour for the fighting and shaking to stop, and another hour for Peter to calm down.

Bruce was back and was wringing his hands nervously as May helped direct Tony's hand to the table before speaking up, "Mrs. Parker? Did Hulk hurt you? He was a little distraught at not being able to see for himself."

May stood up with a smile as Peter gaped tiredly at his aunt, "I'm fine! He was extremely gentle with me, I just wish that we met under better circumstances."

Peter gasped, "You met Hulk before me!?"

May gave her nephew an unimpressed glance, "You met everyone before me dear, and it was during an attack so we didn't get a chance to chat. Especially with me completely in shock."

Bruce sighed fondly at the little family as Tony ordered food and Steve went to go call the other Avengers about the attack, Hulk would probably like meeting May again.


	3. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt)“Bad day? Emergency plans are in order.” With IronDad and a tiny peter parker. :)-sammigruber

It was rainy days like this that it sucked being a borrower, Peter always remembered the time he and aunt May moved here.

In there previous home, the human of the house had found Uncle Ben and Peter during his training. 

Aunt May had managed to get to him before he was grabbed, but Uncle Ben was already being crushed in the other hand. Though that's not how he died, Aunt May refuses to explain how.

Peter remembers the nonstop rain that beaded down on them, he remembers how cold and hungry he was, he remembers that Aunt May was colder and hungrier because she ate no food and gave him extra layers.

He knew then that they would be captured if they stopped, but that didn't matter. They were still caught in the end.

He still thinks about how that if Pepper hadn't taken pity on them, they would have been separated or in a terrible family.

"Kid?"

A voice jumped Peter from his memories, a shadow eclipsed over him. Though he wasn't afraid, he knew that this was Tony.

"Bad Day? Do I need to break out the Emergency plans?" Tony said, his eyes filled with concern.

Peter smiled up at Tony and nodded, not trusting his voice in the slightest. The human gently scooped the borrower up and walked toward the living room.

"One day, you and your aunt are going to tell me why you get so depressed during rainy days. They can be fun! Well...I guess a puddle would be a pond to you guys. Sorry."

Peter giggled and patted Tony's palm, wondering in amazement how someone so big can be so gentle.

_How someone like Peter and May can be so lucky._


End file.
